


i wish i were heather

by laylalikestea



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Hope, Jealousy, Second choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylalikestea/pseuds/laylalikestea
Summary: based off of the song by conan gray.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	i wish i were heather

People always say that it wasn’t hard to get over somebody or fall for somebody reasonable. Specially as there are millions of other people they could choose from, that are not someone that doesn’t know they exist or only see them platonically. 

Even if you and them had some sort of connection, you could move on. As it was most likely one-sided from the beginning

That it would be simple to just download a dating app and start talking to somebody else, deleting that romantic interest from your mind.

Well Hope knew for a fact that, that was complete bullshit. 

\-----

Hope didn’t know why she dumbly decided to fall in love with Josie Saltzman, her best friend. 

But she did, and more than anything wishes she didn’t. Because Josie’s heart belonged to another.

Penelope Park. 

The two had been so bluntly in love with each other since they were children, but now the love has just grown. 

Penelope had decided to arrive back at the school about four months ago promising to stay, capturing Josie’s heart once again.

Hope told Josie repeatedly to be careful, not wanting her heart to get broken once again. But Josie told her it would be fine, she trusted Penelope. Part of that did not come as a surprise, as Josie was a very trusting person. But part of Hope was still surprised because of how much hurt the girl caused her in the past.

But the night Hope knew that her heart belonged to the girl was the night Penelope asked Josie out to dinner.

Josie came storming down to Hope’s room once she was ready for the dinner, repeatedly asking Hope if she looked fine. But all Hope could do was stare.

“You look beautiful.”

That night all Hope could do was lay back and just stare at her ceiling, wishing that all of her thoughts and feelings would just disappear.

But when she picked up her phone looking at the message she had just received.

Josie: it went great, this might actually work. night ily.

As the jealousy pooled in her stomach she knew, that wasn’t going to happen. 

\-----

Slowly after time, Josie and Penelope’s relationship starting to blossom once again. 

Hope watched everything. 

Every quick spell to make a pick up line appear in the siphoners book, a light blushing forming across her face.

Every note the witch left in Josie’s locker, most likely containing a sweet message. 

Every wink across the dining hall. 

She watched it all.

\-----

The day that they became official, was one of the worst days of Hope’s life.

Penelope had barged into Hope’s room at some point, talking about a school project they were partnered together for. But if Hope was being honest, she couldn’t name the subject. Because that's not what she was focusing on.

Penelope was wearing Josie’s sweater. 

It was baby blue, with a rose where the usual pocket would be on a jacket. Hope and Josie picked it out together. 

“Mikaelson, you good?” Hope looked up to find a confused looking Penelope staring down at her.

“I’m fine.”

\-----

The day ended with an extremely happy Josie barging into her room rambling about the date she just had with Penelope. 

“-And then she asked me to be her girlfriend-”

“What?”

Josie looked up, the smile still on her face.

“Yeah, we’re dating again.”

Hope felt as though she was about to throw up. 

A sharp pain immediately made its way to her head, like her head just got cut open.

Her throat went dry, an immediate need of some type of liquid to soothe it. 

But when she looked up at Josie, seeing how happy she was. She couldn’t say anything. 

“That's great. I’m happy for you.”

\-----

And now here she is on the night of the senior dance, planning her speech to tell Josie how she feels. 

She knows that there was barely any chance that Josie would return her feelings, but she had to try. 

Josie had always talked to her about this dance, about how special it was. 

Hope never understood it but always went along with whatever the siphoner was saying because the subject made the girl smile.

So now as the sound of Josie knocking on the door fills her ears, she slightly understands.

Hope sits up from her spot on the bed to unlock the door, dusting off her dress on the way.

But when she opens the door she freezes like she did the night she understood her feelings.  
“Do I look okay?” the siphoner asked slightly panicked. 

“You look perfect.”

Josie opened her mouth slightly before smiling. “You look better,” she said with a laugh.

Hope just shook her head and sat back down on her bed, Josie following behind. 

“Hey Josie I have to tell-”

“Thank you so much for the last couple of months with Penelope Hope. I know you were worried about me but you still were so supportive of the relationship. You gave me courage and I can never thank you enough for that.”

Josie sighed before taking Hope’s hand.

“I love you.”

Hope just sat there shocked as she stuttered out a response. “I love you too Josie.”

Josie smiled, “Now what were you saying.”

For the first time that night, Hope made eye contact with Josie.

She had a caring and concerning expression on her face, her hand still interlaced with her own. 

Hope was in love with this girl in every way possible. There was no going back. 

“Never mind, it wasn’t important.”

Josie gave Hope a suspicious look before shrugging and pulling her towards the dance.

Hope wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this or not.


End file.
